The smart one and the pretty one
by Sid Shou Host
Summary: Après le camp d'entraînement, Kageyama l'avait invité sur Skype. Autant dire qu'Atsumu ne s'attendait pas à ça. - "Hey Samu ! Mes ... ceux avec qui je parle disent que tu es le joli et moi l'intelligent !" - une histoire de famille Miya
1. Première partie

_The pretty one and the smart one_

 _Hello :_ _Non mais cherchez pas autant je les hais autant ils m'inspirent. Bonsoir ou bonjour si vous lisez ceci. Si vous avez cliqué en lisant le résumé et en voyant l'icône, c'est que vous savez de qui on va parler hein. A votre avis qui est qui. Vous verrez, ça va vous surprendre. Ca m'a surpris aussi quand j'ai réalisé. Amusez vous à lire comme moi je me suis amusé à écrire. Petite fic mais je sépare juste en plusieurs parties c'est mieux. Ca sera plus fun. Je pense poster la suite d'ici trois quatre jours donc ... On est mardi ... la suite arrive dans le week end. Ou vendredi si vous êtes sages ET SI JE SERAI ASSEZ FORTE PARCE QUE VENDREDI Y A LE CHAPITRE 287 ET PERSONNE NE VA RESTER VIVANT. Si vous ne suivez pas les scans, vous risquez d'être paumés. Accrochez vous à votre voisin. On y va. On est parti. Soyez forts, laissez des reviews, on va se marrer._

 _La mise au point :_ _Pour moi, comme le manga a commencé en 2012, je prends cette année de référence pour les évènements. Nous sommes donc en 2012 et les camps des jeunes de Miyagi et du Japon vient de se finir. Je pense prendre de l'avance sur les scans. On verra. Sinon considérer ceci comme une vision alternative, mais je pense qu'on sera tous d'accord. Pour ceux qui ne lisent pas les scans, **attention aux spoilers.** Je vous estime prévenus._

* * *

The pretty one and the smart one

Décembre 2012 :

 _ **kage_king_yama** a ajouté **miyatsumu** à la conversation_

 **greatkingkawa** : encore quelqu'un de nouveau

 **miyatsumu** : ... oh

 **miyatsumu** : eh bien tobio-kun quand tu as parlé de m'ajouter sur skype

 **mamasawamura** : tobio-kun ?

 **perfectowl** : idem ?

 **miyatsumu** : je m'attendais à des discussions plus privées

 **semi²** : oh non

 **kage_king_yama** : tout le monde, miya atsumu, setter d'Inarizaki, je l'ai rencontré au camp

 **kage_king_yama** : c'est okay pour le mettre dans le groupe ?

 **perfectowl** : tu rigoles

 **perfectowl** : sûr

 **mamasawamura** : mon fils s'est fait un ami

 **perfectowl** : comment avez vous pris un set à Itachiyama

 **miyatsumu** : wow on se calme qui est qui

 **miyatsumu** : un groupe de discussion setters ?

 **semi²** : crois moi j'y croyais pas non plus au début mais ça se passe bien

 **semi²** : certains sont plus connectés que d'autres

 **semi²** : pardon je suis Eita Semi de Shiratorizawa

 **mamasawamura** : Sugawara Koushi, Karasuno

 **miyatsumu** : oh le sempai de Tobio-kun

 **greatkingkawa** : EXCUSE MOI

 **greatkingkawa** : JE SUIS LE SEMPAI DE TOBIO-CHAN

 **miyatsumu** : oh laisse moi deviner, Oikawa Tooru-san ?

 **greatkingkawa** : IL ME CONNAIT JE SUIS CONNU DANS LE PAYS

 **perfectowl** : évidemment

 **miyatsumu** : bien sûr une tête de con comme la tienne

 **semi²** : oh mon dieu je ne veux pas voir ça

 **kage_king_yama** : sans doute une mauvaise idée

 **perfectowl** : ah je vous laisse

 **perfectowl** : et je suis Akaashi Keiji, de Fukurodani

 **miyatsumu** : ah oui je vois

 **miyatsumu** : le second plus beau setter l'an dernier

 **perfectowl** : et second encore cette année vu que Kou-chan vient aux Nationals

 **mamasawamura** : je rougis

 **kage_king_yama** : est ce qu'Oikawa-san est mort

 **semi²** : par pitié

 _[ scènes coupées pour longueur ]_

 **perfectowl** : bref oublions ça

 **greatkingkawa** : je n'oublie jamais des insultes

 **semi²** : la ferme pitié

 **kitty** : bonsoir

 **kitty** : qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé

 **kitty** : huit cent messages non lus

 **mamasawamura** : oh tu sais la routine

 **semi²** : deux idiots réunis

 **greatkingkawa** : TOI MÊME FACE DE CAKE

 **semi²** : face de cake

 **perfectowl** : tu as fais mieux

 **miyatsumu** : eh je ne suis pas un idiot

 **perfectowl** : si

 **perfectowl** : Kenma, Miya Atsumu de Inarizaki

 **kitty** : oh

 **kitty** : je vois

 **kitty** : Kozume Kenma de Nekoma

 **miyatsumu** : ah l'équipe à peine qualifiée

 **perfectowl** : bon un conseil ferme ta gueule

 **perfectowl** : comme dirais l'autre si t'es pas joli sois au moins poli

 **miyatsumu** : woh

 **greatkingkawa** : merci

 **miyatsumu** : eh je suis joli !

 _ **miyatsumu** a envoyé une photo_

 **mamasawamura** : pas mal pas mal

 **mamasawamura** : on voit ton reflet dans la vitre

 **miyatsumu** : très drôle

 **kage_king_yama** : un frère ?

 **miyatsumu** : c'est le stupide

 **miyatsumu** : Osamu

 **miyatsumu** : mon jumeau

 **perfectowl** : oh donc c'est lui le joli et tu es l'intelligent

 **miyatsumu** : QUOI

* * *

"Eh 'Samu mes ... ceux avec qui je parle disent que tu es le joli et moi l'intelligent !

\- Ils ont raison.

\- NON ! Je suis le joli !"

Osamu s'approcha de son frère, un pudding à la main et avala sa cuillerée avant de parler.

"Rappelle moi ta moyenne ce trimestre ?

\- Quatre vingt dix, classé troisième de toutes les secondes années.

\- Et la mienne ?

\- ... Soixante sept.

\- Maintenant, de nous deux, qui est puceau ?"

Choqué, Atsumu ouvrit la bouche dans l'espoir de trouver une insulte qui ne vient pas. Il finit par ronchonner.

"Moi.

\- Exactement. Ce qui fait de toi l'intelligent qui va aller dans les meilleurs facs et moi le joli qui finira sur le trottoir.

\- Sur le ... Surement pas ! Si tu bossais un peu tu pourrai aller dans les meilleures facs toi aussi !

\- Pourquoi faire ?" répondit Osamu en haussant les épaules.

Atsumu se tourna sur le canapé et en lâcha son téléphone.

"Attends une minute ! Tu veux pas aller en fac ? Ou faire des études ?

\- Nan. J'envisage sérieusement de plaquer le lycée pour aller servir des bières jusqu'au bout de la nuit dans des bars aux ambiances douteuses.

\- Ca m'fait pas rire."

Les deux frères s'observèrent un instant puis Osamu lança son couvert dans l'évier.

* * *

 _Bye bye : hey hey hey au moins j'ai répondu à la question du titre. Vous allez voir dans la suite on va en reparler de leurs projets d'avenir et des bars aux ambiances douteuses ... on va s'marrer d'ailleurs. Soyez là pour la suite, laissez des reviews, amusez vous._

 _( c'est pas souvent que je publie en K+ putain )_

 _Le point sur les pseudos par ordre d'apparition :_

 _kage_king_yama : Kageyama Tobio  
_ _greatkingkawa : Oikawa Tooru  
_ _miyatsumu : Miya Atsumu  
_ _mamasawamura : Sugawara Koushi  
_ _perfectowl : Akaashi Keiji  
_ _semi² : Eita Semi  
_ _kitty : Kozume Kenma_

 _Dans le prochain épisode :_

 _kage_king_gawa : quand on est pas top 2 du pays on se tait  
_ _mamasawamura : Tobio, langage  
_ _miyatsumu : quand on est pas dans l'équipe U19 Japon on se tait_


	2. Seconde partie

_The pretty one and the smart one_

 _Hello :_ _Bon j'vais pas vous mentir je suis extrêmement FRUSTRE du chapitre 287. Je me sens flouée. Ouais carrément. D'où le fait que le chapitre soit là parce que pourquoi pas et que ça me passe les nerfs. Profitez._

 _La mise au point :_ _Pour moi, comme le manga a commencé en 2012, je prends cette année de référence pour les évènements. Nous sommes donc en 2012 et les camps des jeunes de Miyagi et du Japon vient de se finir. Je pense prendre de l'avance sur les scans. On verra. Sinon considérer ceci comme une vision alternative, mais je pense qu'on sera tous d'accord. Pour ceux qui ne lisent pas les scans, **attention aux spoilers.** Je vous estime prévenus._

* * *

The pretty one and the smart one

Décembre 2013 :

( NB : ils sont tous passés en classe supérieure )

 **greatkingkawa** : je serai pas aux nationals cette année

 **kage_king_gawa** : quelle délicieuse nouvelle

 **greatkingkawa** : la ferme mal elevé

 **mamasawamura** : PLAIT-IL

 **perfectowl** : excusez moi ceux qui sont capitaines aimeraient se concentrer

 **perfectowl** : ah c'est vrai il n'y a que moi

 **perfectowl** : quelle douce sensation

 **kage_king_gawa** : quand on est pas top 2 du pays on se tait

 **mamasawamura** : Tobio, langage

 **miyatsumu** : quand on est pas dans l'équipe U19 Japon on se tait

 **kshirabu** : quand on se fait une couleur on se tait

 **mamasawamura** : mais ça suffit oui

 **mamasawamura** : pourquoi tu viendra pas Tooru

 **greatkingkawa** : j'ai peut être un week end en amoureux avec Iwa-chan

 **perfectowl** : quel homme courageux

 **kage_king_gawa** : c'est un saint

 **kitty** : oh Keiji ce qui me rappelle

 **kitty** : Kuroo est passé chez moi ce matin

 **perfectowl** : le rapport avec le saint ?

 **kitty** : rien c'est juste qu'il m'a donné des brochures pour les cours du soirs que tu voulais

 **perfectowl** : effectivement

 **miyatsumu** : préparation de concours ?

 **perfectowl** : je suis pré accepté à l'université T5 il faut juste que je réussisse les concours

 **miyatsumu** : ?

 **perfectowl** : oui bon on sait pas

 **perfectowl** : quelle fac tu vise toi ?

 **miyatsmu** : T4 et T5 section vétérinaire

 **kage_king_yama** : attends y a pas de section sports dans ces facs

 **kshirabu** : et elles sont toutes les deux à Tokyo ?

 **perfectowl** : pas de facs véto par chez toi ?

 **miyatsumu** : si mais je veux les meilleures !

 **kshirabu** : ...

 **greatkingkawa** : n'ose même pas

 **semi²** : si tu étais allé à Shiratorizawa tu aurai accès au meilleur

 **perfectowl** : 167

 **miyatsumu** : ... j'arrive pas à croire que je me fais encore avoir

 **kage_king_yama** : je dois y aller mon tour d'aller sur le terrain

 **greatkingkawa** : ça se permet de venir chatter pendant l'entraînement

 **kage_king_yama** : on est top 2 ou on l'est pas

 **kshirabu** : mais Oikawa sempai n'a jamais connu ça

 **miyatsumu** : ah je dois y aller aussi l'autre est rentré

 **perfectowl** : salut Osamu

 **semi²** : dis lui bonjour

 **greatkingkawa** : va s'y Atsumu tu me raconteras ?

 **miyatsumu** : yeah yeah salut

 _ **miyatsumu** a quitté la conversation_

* * *

Dans la cuisine, Osamu enleva sa veste et la jeta sur une chaise avant de boire du jus de raisin directement à la bouteille. Son frère le rejoignit et s'adossa au plan de travail. Sans lui prêter attention, il sortit des casseroles et des poêles, s'attaquant au dîner.

"Maman rentre quand déjà ?

\- Le 7 janvier.

\- Cool j'aurai le temps de te casser la gueule d'ici là.

\- Excuse moi ?"

Osamu lâcha une fourchette et se tourna vers son jumeau, visiblement furieux.

"T'as raté l'entraînement. Encore. Ca fait trois fois.

\- J'ai d'autres trucs en tête !

\- Ah ouais ? Donc remporter les nationals, intégrer une équipe pro, ça t'intéresse plus ?

\- Peut être bien que non !"

Le blond croisa les bras et fixa un point par terre. Il se força à respirer une fois puis deux alors que l'autre mettait des poissons à cuire.

"J'ai regardé les apparts à Tokyo.

\- Hum. Cool. Au moins t'as fait quelque chose de productif aujourd'hui.

\- La ferme. C'est ... 'fin c'est pas possible de trouver quelque chose tout seul. Donc je me suis dis que ... enfin que tu ... tu pourrai venir avec moi."

Osamu ne répondit pas tout de suite, occupé à allumer le gaz. Son jumeau haussa les épaules.

"Je croyais que tu pouvais pas me voir en peinture.

\- Ouais bon, c'est vrai que t'es insupportable mais t'es quand même mon frère ... Tu vas faire quoi sinon, rester ici tout seul ?"

Il s'avança prudemment de l'autre qui lui tournait toujours le dos.

"Tu pourras trouver un taf à Tokyo plus facilement qu'ici ...

\- Faut que j'y réfléchisse 'Tsumu."

Le passeur hocha la tête et marmonna un "bien sûr" incertain. Ils n'en parlèrent plus de la soirée. Ils ne parlèrent même plus du tout de la soirée. Jusqu'à tard le soir, quand Osamu monta se coucher et se glissa directement dans le lit de son jumeau pour se coller à son dos. L'autre grogna par réflexe mais le laissa faire, habitué à ces conversations dans le noir.

"Pourquoi tu veux que je vienne à Tokyo avec toi ?

\- Parce que je veux pas y aller sans toi.

\- ... t'es con.

\- Toi même.

\- Idiot.

\- Salope.

\- Puçeau.

\- Eh c'est pas ma faute si personne s'intéresse à mon cul !"

Osamu ouvrit la bouche avant de garder sa réponse pour lui. Il connaissait au moins une personne qui s'y intéressait, mais il avait juré sur sa vie de ne jamais rien dire. Il serra l'autre dans ses bras, s'imaginant vivre avec lui dans une ville pleine de monde et de lumière, avant de songer à l'alternative où il resterait seul. Vu comme ça, le choix semblait vite fait.

* * *

 _Bye bye : voilà au moins c'est fait. Laissez des reviews venez me parler de l'amour sur vous._

 _Le point sur les pseudos par ordre d'apparition :_

 _kshirabu : shirabu kenjiro_

 _Dans le prochain épisode :_

 _miyatsumu : je viens de lancer Home Alone, encore  
_ _miyatsumu : joyeux Noël_


	3. Troisième partie

_The pretty one and the smart one_

 _Hello :_ _Yo ! Profitez bien du chapitre, laissez des reviews des bisous._

 _La mise au point :_ _Pour moi, comme le manga a commencé en 2012, je prends cette année de référence pour les événements. Je pense prendre de l'avance sur les scans. On verra. Sinon considérer ceci comme une vision alternative, mais je pense qu'on sera tous d'accord. Pour ceux qui ne lisent pas les scans, **attention aux spoilers.** Je vous estime prévenus._

* * *

The pretty one and the smart one

 ** _25 décembre 2013_**

 **miyatsumu** : je viens de lancer Home Alone, encore

 **miyatsumu** : joyeux Noël

 **kitty** : oh oh oh

 **perfectowl** : seul pour le réveillon ?

 **greatkingkawa** : PAS DE PETIT AMI PARFAIT QUI A RESERVE LE RESTO DEPUIS DES SEMAINES ?

 **mamasawamura** : oh non il remet ça

 **greatkingkawa** : tu as le même !

 **mamasawamura** : ah pardon

 **mamasawamura** : moi mon petit ami fait la cuisine pour moi

 **semi²** : c'est dégoutant

 **yahababe** : ah le mien aussi prépare

 **yahababe** : ça sent le brulé je devrais aller voir

 **miyatsumu** : uhm

 **miyatsumu** : vous en avez tous de la chance

 **perfectowl** : OH MON DIEU

 **perfectowl** : oh mon

 **perfectowl** : okay je vais déconnecter

 **perfectowl** : juste

 _ **perfectowl** a envoyé une photo_

 **semi²** : jesus

 **mamasawamura** : oh woah

 **perfectowl** : JE SAIS

 **perfectowl** : je vais lécher ces abdos

 _ **perfectowl** s'est déconnecté_

 **greatkingkawa** : ho wow en effet très très très beau

 **yahababe** : quelqu'un a fait cramer du coup pizzas

 **yahababe** : ho bon sang c'est très très beau

 **miyatsumu** : ah la la pizza pour moi aussi

 **mamasawamura** : vraiment tout seul ?

 **miyatsumu** : uhm 'samu est chez son

 **miyatsumu** : mec ?

 **miyatsumu** : sex-friend ?

 **yahababe** : la personne avec qui il baise

 **miyatsumu** : voilà. pour la semaine

 **greatkingkawa** : oh c'est romantique des vacances à Noël

 **miyatsumu** : dis lui pas ça

 **miyatsumu** : 'Samu est aro il

 **miyatsumu** : fin c'est pas romantique pour lui

 **greatkingkawa** : je comprends oui

 **semi²** : dis lui qu'on l'aime

 **kitty** : et qu'il en a de la chance

 **semi²** : oui certains partiraient bien en vacances aussi

 **greatkingkawa** : J'Y VAIS

 **greatkingkawa** : MON IWA CHAN EST A LA PORTE

 **greatkingkawa** : ET JE NE SUIS PAS COIFFE

 _ **greatkingkawa** s'est déconnecté_

 **mamasawamura** : évidemment

 **mamasawamura** : mais Atsumu si tu veux venir demain y a pas de souci ? Noya et Tanaka nous rendent visite

 **miyatsumu** : non c'est bon je vois mes amis aussi ta gueule semi

 **semi²** : J'AI RIEN DIS ESPECE DE SAUVAGE

Atsumu hocha la tête avec un sourire et après un dernier message se déconnecta, avant de lâcher son téléphone sur le canapé. Le lendemain, il savait que la plupart de ses amis avaient des choses à faire, des gens à voir et qu'il ferait sans doute un marathon d'un anime ou d'une série pour le distraire.

* * *

 _Janvier 2015 - Après les nationales_

La porte claqua violemment. Osamua lâcha son sac dans l'entrée et sa veste à même le sol. Derrière, son frère l'imita avant de continuer leur dispute.

"C'était ta faute ! T'aurai pas dû rater ce service, on aurait eu la main !

\- Tes passes étaient minables et tu le sais, c'est pour ça qu'ils nous ont défonçés !

\- Tu es attaquant tu dois frapper dans les ballons ! Et tu ne l'as pas fais !

\- Parce que tu passais comme de la merde !"

Atsumu serra les poings et fusilla son frère du regard.

"Ca sert à quoi maintenant ? On a perdu, t'es content ? T'as eu ce que tu voulais, tu peux arrêter maintenant !

\- Exactement ! Au moins je ne jouerai plus jamais avec toi ! Imbécile !"

Sans un mot de plus, il partit s'enfermer dans leur chambre, laissant le blond en bas. Il cria de rage et, attrapant son portable, ressortit de la maison.

* * *

 **miyatsumu** : ah ah tellement heureux que Karasuno nous ait battu je ne suis que joie

 **perfectowl** : c'était chaud

 **semi²** : très beau match

 **semi²** : vous êtes partis vite ?

 **miyatsumu** : pas envie de rester dans le gymnase

 **miyatsumu** : et mon cher capitaine en a profité pour m'engueuler

 **greatkingkawa** : quel gros naze ! c'était un beau match

 **semi²** : t'es pas en we sous la couette toi

 **greatkingkawa** : iwa-chan est sous la douche

 **greatkingkawa** : il m'emmène voir une pluie de météorites ce soir

 **greatkingkawa** : je crois il m'aime

 **miyatsumu** : génial

 **miyatsumu** : passez une bonne nuit

* * *

De colère, il se déconnecta et rangea son portable dans sa poche. Ce soir le bonheur des autres lui semblait insupportable. Il entendit le générique d'Evangelion sonner, signe que son jumeau l'appelait, mais il ne répondit pas. A la place il éteignit le cellulaire et marcha trois bonne heures dans les rues de la ville.

* * *

 _ **samumiya** s'est connecté_

 **silver** : hey hey

 **the suna** : ohayo vous êtes bien rentrés ?

 **samumiya** : moi oui

 **samumiya** : atsumu est ressorti et ça fait trois heures que j'ai pas de nouvelles je crois il a atteint son téléphone

 **ki_ta** : attends j'essaie

 **superaran** : vous vous êtes parlés ?

 **samumiya** : j'ai pas osé encore

 **silver** : de quoi de quoi

 **the suna** : des corbeaux qui nous ont foutu à terre ?

 **akari** : je vais voir si des gens l'ont vu si tu veux

 **samumiya** : faut que j'arrête de m'inquiéter comme ça il doit être fourré dans une salle de jeu

 **silver** : ou dans un bar

 **samumiya** : TA GUEULE PUTAIN

 **ki_ta** : il répond pas non plus

 **the suna** : mais vous vous êtes encore engueulés ?

 **samumiya** : peut être

 **samumiya** : je

 **samumiya** : je lui ai dis qu'il était minable et qu'il passait comme de la merde

 **superaran** : ... babe

 **superaran** : faut vraiment qu'on parle

 **samumiya** : ça va c'est sorti tout seul

 **ki_ta** : désespérant

 **akari** : il est à la gare

 **akari** : je cours ?

 **samumiya** : nan j'y vais

 **silver** : babe ?

 _ **samumiya** s'est déconnecté_

* * *

En regardant les panneaux d'affichage, Miya se rappelait les appels passés avec Oikawa qui tentait de le rassurer sur sa relation avec son jumeau. Lui et Sugawara lui avaient souvent répétés qu'il pouvait toujours venir vivre avec eux à Tokyo l'an prochain si jamais les choses ne s'arrangeaient pas. Après tout, le prochain train pour la capitale partait dans six minutes. Il hésita. Et il se rappela que l'autre était en week end à la montagne avec son petit ami parfait. Il serra les dents et ressortit de la gare pour avancer vers les bords de la rivière.

Il était presque deux heures du matin quand Atsumu rentra enfin. Il tourna la clé le plus doucement pour ne pas réveiller son jumeau et risquer une nouvelle engueulade. Dans l'entrée, il se fit de la lumière uniquement avec son téléphone qu'il avait rallumé. Les notifications de message, d'appel et autres snapchat continuaient de faire vibrer l'appareil. Il avança sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'au salon et prévoyait de s'allonger sur le canapé lorsqu'il remarqua la télé toujours allumé.

Sur le sofa, Osamu s'était enveloppé dans un plaid. Il remarqua qu'il était au téléphone et qu'il s'était fait un chocolat chaud, qui fumait depuis la table basse. Atsumu s'avança prudemment et tendit l'oreille pour entendre la conversation.

"Non toujours pas ... disait son frère. J'te jure j'attends encore une heure et j'appelle la police, ou notre mère, quelque chose. Avec Akari et Gin on l'a cherché partout ..."

Le blond se mordit la lèvre. A aucun moment il n'avait pensé que l'autre puisse s'inquiéter autant et surtout inquiéter toute l'équipe. Il se sentit coupable un bref instant et s'apprêtait à s'avançer pour au moins montrer à Osamu qu'il était vivant.

"C'est pas la peine, tu pourras rien faire de plus. Faut simplement que je lui parle. Et après je lui dirai."

De nouveau il se cacha dans l'obscurité et fronça les sourcils. S'il y avait une chose dont il pouvait se vanter, c'est de tout connaître de son jumeau. L'inverse était vrai et c'était cette confiance entière et mutuelle qui lui avait permis d'avancer. Il serra les poings. En tout cas, lui ne cachait rien à Osamu.

"Mais t'es un marrant toi, tu crois quoi ? Ça va lui faire mal et ... Oh c'est ça bien sûr, pourquoi pas lui laisser un mot avant l'entraînement ? Ou mieux par sms ? "Eh 'Tsumu tu te rappelles Aran ? Je vais aller vivre à Osaka avec lui l'an prochain, t'auras qu'à te démerder tout seul à Tokyo ..."

Atsumu n'avait pas voulu crier. Le bruit était sortit tout seul de sa bouche. L'autre se releva du canapé pour lui faire face, le téléphone encore à l'oreille. Choqué, ils ne dirent rien pendant un temps jusqu'à ce qu'Osamu raccroche.

"Eh ... d-désolé je ... je voulais pas que ...

\- Tu vas à Osaka ?" balbutia le passeur, d'une voix faible et deçue.

Avec le recul, il se dirait qu'il aurait du le voir venir. Après tout, Ojiro et son frère sortaient ensemble depuis plus d'un an, il allait le voir à chaque vacances, ils étaient partis à la mer ensemble et Osamu semblait heureux. Il aurait du anticiper. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait, persuadé qu'ils iraient ensemble à la capitale quoi qu'il arrive. Voilà pourquoi il se ferma et fusilla son jumeau du regard.

"Je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur alors.

\- Atsumu, c'est ... je voulais t'en parler.

\- Ouais. Considère que c'est fait. Par contre pour mon pardon tu peux aller te faire voir."

* * *

 _Le point sur les pseudos par ordre d'apparition :_

 _yahababe : yahaba shigeru_  
 _samumiya : Miya Osamu_  
 _silver : Ginjima Hitoshi_  
 _the suna : Suna Rintaro_  
 _ki_ta : Kita Shizuke_  
 _superaran : Ojiro Aran_  
 _akari : Akari Michinari_

 _Dans le prochain épisode :_

 _"Jeune homme, je te conseille de garder ta bouche fermée avant que je ne réalise que j'ai elevé deux parfaits ingrats." - Miya Hikari_


	4. Quatrième partie

_The pretty one and the smart one_

 _Hello :_ _Yo ! Dernier chapitre les gars. Dernier dernier. Amusez vous comme moi je me suis amusée à écrire, continuez de laisser des reviews, aimez vous. Aujourd'hui je vous présente un OC à savoir la mère des jumeaux, qui doit être une femme d'exception pour supporter ces deux individus._

 _La mise au point :_ _Pour moi, comme le manga a commencé en 2012, je prends cette année de référence pour les événements. Je pense prendre de l'avance sur les scans. On verra. Sinon considérer ceci comme une vision alternative, mais je pense qu'on sera tous d'accord. Pour ceux qui ne lisent pas les scans, **attention aux spoilers.** Je vous estime prévenus._

* * *

The pretty one and the smart one

 **greatkingkawa** : QUOI

 **greatkingkawa** : TU LUI AS DIS CA

 **perfectowl** : sans coeur

 **semi²** : c'est méchant !

 **kage_king_yama** : et depuis ?

 **miyatsumu** : on s'adresse à peine la parole

 **greatkingkawa** : TU M'ETONNES

 **greatkingkawa** : GRAND CON

 **miyatsumu** : HEY

 **mamasawamura** : bon en imaginant qu'il te l'aurait dit avant, tu aurai réagi autrement ?

 **miyatsumu** : nan surement pas

 **miyatsumu** : peut etre pas aussi

 **semi²** : violemment ?

 **miyatsumu** : m'ouais

 **perfectowl** : AH AHAHAHH AHAHAHA OH MES AÏEUX

 **kitty** : oh c'est arrivé

* * *

Circonspect, Atsumu vit aussi l'email lui annonçant les universités dans lesquelles il était pris. Il prit une grande inspiration. Et se rappelait qu'Osamu lui avait promis d'être là pour lui. Il hésita avant de se relever du lit et de descendre dans le salon.

Certes ils s'évitaient. Mais il avait besoin de soutien.

Il fit semblant de ne pas voir les pages ouvertes sur les recherches d'appartements et de petits boulots et s'assit à coté de lui. Ses mains tremblaient.

"Réponses des facs" dit-il simplement.

Et aussitôt, Osamu ferma son ordinateur, posa son stylo et se rapprocha de lui pour regarder par dessus son épaule. Atsumu se força à respirer et prit ses doigts dans les siens pour les serrer.

"Eh ça va aller. T'as bossé dur.

\- Je sais. Mais je ... j'ai peur."

Finalement ce fut Osamu qui ouvrit le mail et qui parcourut les lignes. Il le vit faire un grand sourire.

"Accepté à Tokyo 5."

Y croyant à peine, Atsumu récupéra le cellulaire pour fixer le mot écrit en vert. Il avait réussi les examens. Il avait foiré l'économie certes, mais de moindre importance et il avait largement compensé avec les mathématiques avec une note quasi parfaite. Il ferma les yeux et sentit les bras de l'autre l'entourer.

"Félicitations 'Tsumu. Tu y es arrivé."

Refusant de le lâcher, le blond serra son jumeau contre lui et, entre la pression, la tristesse et la solitude accumulées ces dernières semaines, se mit à pleurer.

* * *

"EST CE QUE C'EST UNE BLAGUE ? hurla leur mère en serra les poings. Non sérieusement les garçons, c'est une blague ?"

Miya Hikari inspira profondément et s'assit les jambes croisées. Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma, leva un doigt puis s'alluma une cigarette. Osamu déglutit et jeta un oeil à son frère, qui avait juré de le soutenir.

"M'man ... pour ma défense, je vais être diplômé ...

\- Jeune homme, je te conseille de garder ta bouche fermée avant que je ne réalise que j'ai élevé deux parfaits ingrats."

Atsumu eut un sourire en coin. Il songea rapidement qu'il était toujours celui qui subissait les sermons de leur génitrice, étant quand même celui qui avait fait le plus de connerie ces dernières années. L'autre lui donna un coup de coude.

"Bien. Laissez moi résumer. Toi, tu abandonnes le volley alors que tu pourrai passer pro pour te consacrer à des études qui vont t'anéantir, que tu risques de ne pas réussir et en plus tu veux aller faire ça dans une ville de 35 millions de personnes sans soutien financier ni moral puisque ton cher frère ne sera pas à tes cotés ?"

Le blond hocha la tête, sur de sa décision. Il avait devant lui un dossier de location d'appartement, tout frais payé par les parents d'Akaashi dont il avait tous les numéros ainsi que celui d'Oikawa et de Sugawara. Hikari reprit une longue bouffée et souffla la fumée avant de se tourner vers l'aîné des jumeaux, celui qu'elle avait longtemps consideré comme le responsable des deux.

"Et toi, tu oublies l'idée de rentrer en fac et d'avoir un avenir décent pour suivre une formation pour faire des cocktails à des jeunes bourrés à quatre heures du matin qu'ils iront vomir sur les pavés ? Sans négliger le fait que tu t'installes avec un petit ami dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler ?

\- Ouais mais Osaka n'est jamais qu'à 16 kilomètres ...

\- MIYA OSAMU JE TE CONSEILLE SÉRIEUSEMENT DE TE TAIRE OU JE T'Y ENVOIE A COUP DE PIED AU CUL A OSAKA."

Cette fois, Atsumu ne put retenir un rire. Sous la table, il attrapa la main de son jumeau dans la sienne et soutient le regard de leur mère.

"On y a réfléchit. C'est ... une décision qu'on a prise ensemble.

\- J'imagine que je dois m'estimer heureuse que vous n'ayez pas détruit un mur pendant vos discussions ?"

Ils hochèrent la tête. Leur mère soupira et ouvrit le frigo pour en sortir une bière, qu'elle décapsula à l'aide du plan de travail pour en avaler une gorgée.

"Ne faites jamais d'enfants vous deux.

\- Que ...

\- Jamais, insista-t-elle. Parce qu'ils vous voleront votre jeunesse, votre tour de rein et la perfection de votre visage avant de se barrer sans même avoir rempli le frigo ! Non mais vraiment les garçons ! Ou sont les bouteilles de vin que j'avais laissé ?"

D'un même geste, chaque jumeau désigna l'autre. Ils se regardèrent et échangèrent un sourire, ce qui fit rasseoir Hikari. Elle soupira en terminant sa cigarette.

"... Bon. Laissez moi au moins jusqu'à la remise de diplôme avant de partir. Si vous faites le ménage il se peut que je vous pardonne avant Noël.

\- Ca me dit vaguement quelque chose ... murmura Osamu.

\- Eh ferme la okay.

\- Connard.

\- Salope.

\- Oui d'ailleurs, Atsumu, c'est le moment où ta tête de puceau va quitter la pièce, je dois avoir une discussion avec ton frère."

Osamu eut un frisson mais l'autre partit dans leur chambre sans se faire prier.

* * *

 _ **miyatsumu** s'est connecté_

 **kitty** : j'espère vraiment mais j'avoue y croire moyen

 **greatkingkawa** : AH LE VOILA

 **perfectowl** : hello

 **perfectowl** : ça a été ?

 **miyatsumu** : hey

 **miyatsumu** : très très bien

 **miyatsumu** : je crois

 **miyatsumu** : pas eu de lancer d'assiette en tout cas

 **kage_king_yama** : c'est déjà ça

 **yahababe** : on se verra en avril alors

 **miyatsumu** : sans doute

 **miyatsumu** : 'Samu est encore avec elle

 **miyatsumu** : c'est la conversation avec un grand S

 **perfectowl** : on l'aura quand tu seras là

 **miyatsumu** : HEY

 **kitty** : super un idiot en plus à Tokyo

 **miyatsumu** : je ne suis pas l'idiot

 **miyatsumu** : je suis l'intelligent

* * *

 _A vous pour les commentaires, moi je vais m'arrêter là. De l'amour sur vous tous qui avez suivi !_


End file.
